Die Rückkehr
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Severus Snape kann seiner Mutter nicht ins Reich der Toten folgen ... zuviel muss noch getan werden ...


**Die Rückkehr**

_„Fürchte die Wahrheitspropheten, Adson, und fürchte vor allem_

_jene, die bereit sind, für die Wahrheit zu sterben:_

_Gewöhnlich lassen sie viele andere mit sich sterben,_

_oft bereits vor sich, manchmal für sich."_

_(Umberto Eco: Der Name der Rose)_

Das Licht war so grell.

Er hatte die Augen nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geöffnet und sofort wieder geschlossen.

Das Licht war einfach viel zu gleißend.

Er hielt sich die Hand über die Stirn und öffnete noch einmal seine Augen.

So war es besser.

Wo war er bloß?

Sollte er nicht Schmerzen haben?

Irgendetwas war geschehen, er hatte einen Stich gespürt, etwas hatte sich in seinen Hals gebohrt, das Blut war aus ihm herausgeflossen ...

Und dann war da noch Harry gewesen, Harry, den er beschützen sollte und der ihn so sehr an dessen Vater erinnert hatte, dass er ihm nie ein anderes Gefühl als blanken Hass entgegenbringen konnte.

Die Erinnerung kam langsam wieder. An Lucius, der ihn geholt und zur heulenden Hütte gebracht hatte. An den dunklen Lord, der dort auf ihn gewartet hatte. An Nagini, die Schlange, die ...

Er verstand es nicht.

Warum hatte der dunkle Lord ihn töten wollen? Was war geschehen, dass er plötzlich überflüssig geworden war?

Er stand langsam auf.

Das Licht, das durch die schmutzigen Fenster flutete, war immer noch sehr grell, viel zu hell für Sonnenlicht. Selbst für einen Sommertag.

Geblendet drehte er sich zur Wand. Er ging auf das alte, staubige Sofa zu, das dort stand, immer noch die Hand über den Augen.

Schlafen.

Endlich schlafen.

Er schreckte auf als sich jemand zu ihm setzte und seine Hand nahm.

„Es ist alles gut, Severus. Du musst keine Angst haben ..."

Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, regelrecht vertraut. Sie war tief, heiser und klang nach Sicherheit, Wärme ...

„Mom?"

„Ja, mein Junge. Ich bin gekommen, um ..."

Sie brach ab, und er drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sie sah noch genauso aus wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte: klein, gedrungen, in ihr langes, glattes, schwarzes Haar hatten sich bereits die ersten grauen Strähnen eingeschlichen. Ihre Augen waren schwarz, tief, unergründlich – wie seine eigenen.

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Warum bist du hier? Was ...?"

Es waren eigentlich nicht die Fragen, die er seiner Mutter schon immer hatte stellen wollen, aber er war einfach zu verwirrt.

„Ich bin gekommen, um zu helfen. Du ..."

Ihre Stimme versagte, und er hörte sie keuchend atmen. Er drückte ihre Hand.

„Du bist tot", flüsterte sie und deutete auf ein Bündel, das auf dem Fußboden lag.

Er stand auf, ging zu dem, was wie ein Haufen alter Kleider aussah und starrte ungläubig darauf.

„Er hat dich getötet ... ER! VOLDEMORT!"

Er ging zum Sofa zurück, setzte sich wieder und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Warum hast du dich ihm angeschlossen? Er war das Böse ...!"

„Hast du ihn gekannt?"

„Er war Schulsprecher als ich in Hogwarts war. Ich habe ihn natürlich gekannt, aber nicht richtig. Alle haben ihn geliebt, alle fanden ihn großartig ... mir war er unheimlich. Menschen, die keine Fehler und keine Schwächen haben, sind mir nun einmal nicht geheuer. Aber warum du?"

Genau diese Frage hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren auch immer wieder gestellt. Wie konnte er auf Voldemort, auf seine Ideologie hereinfallen? Wie hatte er es zulassen können, dass der einzige Mensch, der ihm jemals Freundschaft und Güte entgegengebracht hatte, brutal ermordet worden war?

Er sah seiner Mutter in die Augen.

„Ich war so unglücklich, Mom. Ich war so entsetzlich unglücklich."

Noch nie hatte er das jemandem erzählt, aber sein ganzes Leben bestand aus unglücklichen Momenten, aneinandergereiht wie eine Kette.

„Dad war ständig betrunken, der Streit, das Gebrüll, die Schläge ... ich habe das einfach nicht ertragen. Als ich den Brief von Hogwarts bekam, dachte ich, das alles läge hinter mir. Aber es wurde nicht besser. Mit meiner abgetragenen Kleidung, den uralten Schulbüchern, der Tasche, die immer dann kaputtging, wenn etwas Zerbrechliches darin war, war ich das Gespött meiner Mitschüler. Ich hatte keine Freunde, keine Verabredungen ... nur den festen Willen, das alles zu ändern. Voldemort ... er versprach uns Macht, Sicherheit, Überlegenheit, Reichtum ..."

„Du klingst wie ein trotziger kleiner Junge, Severus", unterbrach sie ihn. „Glaubst du, nur du seiest unglücklich gewesen? Dein Vater und ich waren sicher keine idealen, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gute Eltern, aber wir haben getan, was wir konnten. Schwierig wurde es erst, als die Fabrik schloss und dein Vater seine Arbeit verlor. Er hat sein Leben genauso wenig ertragen können wie du das deine."

„Warum hast du ihn geheiratet? Einen ...?"

„Sag es ruhig: einen Muggle. Warum habe ich – eine reinblütige Hexe – mich für einen Muggle entschieden?"

Er schluckte und bemühte sich, sie weiter anzusehen, aber er konnte es nicht.

„Ich habe deinen Vater geliebt, auch wenn das im Nachhinein schwer zu verstehen ist. Es war mir gleich, wer oder was er war – ich habe ihn geliebt. Und wer liebt, denkt mit dem Herzen."

Er blickte auf den Fußboden und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in sein körperloses Gesicht schoss.

Er schämte sich.

„Ich ... Es ..."

„Es gibt absolut nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Du bist das beste, das mir jemals passiert ist – nur leider habe ich das damals noch nicht begriffen. Ich war selbst so sehr damit beschäftigt, traurig und verletzt zu sein, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie schlecht es dir ging. Neun Monate warst du mit mir verbunden, ich habe dich geboren, und dann bemerkte ich nicht, wie sehr du leidest ..."

Sie entschuldigte sich ihrerseits nicht, und er war plötzlich sehr dankbar dafür.

„Mich Voldemort anzuschließen, war meine Entscheidung. Und zuerst dachte ich auch noch, es sei richtig gewesen. Aber dann ...", sagte er zögernd.

„Lily und James haben dir verziehen. Und sie sind dir sehr dankbar dafür, dass du ihren Sohn beschützt hast."

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht ..."

„Ich bin hier, um dich vorzubereiten und ins Licht zu bringen. Sie warten alle auf dich: Lily, James, Sirius, Albus, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Igor ..."

Seine Blicke huschten zwischen dem Bündel auf dem Fußboden und seiner Mutter hin und her. Die Fragen überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf.

„Werden alle ‚abgeholt' und ‚vorbereitet'?"

„Nur die, die vor ihrer Zeit sterben. Die zu viel Unerledigtes in der Welt der Lebenden zurücklassen. Die sich nicht vorbereitet haben. So wie du. Dein Tod war noch nicht vorgesehen."

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Loslassen. Du musst die Welt der Lebenden verlassen. Nicht nur körperlich, auch dein Geist muss sich befreien."

„Aber was ist mit Harry? Mit Voldemort? Ist die letzte Schlacht geschlagen?"

„Harry ist nicht hier, Voldemort schon. Ihn erwartet aber nicht das Licht, sondern ewige Dunkelheit."

Er legte den Kopf in seine Hände und dachte nach.

Warum war er zu einem glühenden Anhänger Voldemorts geworden?

Warum hatte sich jemand wie Albus Dumbledore Grindelwald angeschlossen?

Und woher kam die Macht, die diese Menschen auf andere ausgeübt hatten?

Worin bestand die Verlockung?

Und wenn der nächste ‚Heilsbringer' kommt, wie viele werden ihm dann nachlaufen und in seinem Namen foltern und töten? Oder einfach nur zusehen, wie Unrecht geschieht?

„Ich werde nicht mir dir ins Licht gehen", sagte er schließlich mit fester Stimme. „Ich werde in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehren – und sage mir nicht, das ginge nicht. Du hast recht, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen, und solange ich das nicht getan habe, kann ich nicht mit dir kommen."

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass dein Entschluss mich überrascht, Severus. Du warst schon immer eigensinnig. Aber was ist so wichtig? Voldemort ist tot, seine Anhänger werden ihrer gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen. Harry Potter lebt."

„Voldemort ist tot – aber das Böse ist nicht mit ihm gestorben. Es wird wieder jemand kommen, der andere benutzt, um Macht zu erlangen. Und es wird wieder Menschen geben, die sich verführen lassen und ihm folgen. Es wird nie vorbei sein.

Und was die Todesser betrifft: zu viele im Ministerium haben mit Voldemort und seinen Zielen sympathisiert, ohne selbst aktive Anhänger Voldemorts zu sein. Den Todessern wird nicht viel passieren – es wird so sein wie damals, vor zwanzig Jahren, beim ersten Aufstieg des dunklen Lords."

„Harry Potter lebt, genau wie seine Freunde. Sie werden für Gerechtigkeit sorgen."

„Und wer erzählt die Geschichte in fünfzig, hundert Jahren. Wer wird dann noch hinter die Maske der Macht sehen können? Wer wird dann noch mahnen?"

Er stand auf und starrte direkt in die gleißenden Strahlen. Dann drehte er sich um und sah seine Mutter an.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei ... es wird nie vorbei sein. ‚Ständige Wachsamkeit' hat Moody immer gesagt. Sind wir nur für eine Sekunde unaufmerksam, kann es wieder geschehen. Grindelwald, Voldemort ... ihre Ansichten sind so bequem, ihre Versprechen so süß. Wir sind Zauberer, wir sind besser, talentierter, qualifizierter, wir sind allen überlegen. Wir haben Kräfte, die sonst keiner hat. Also: warum benutzen wir die Muggles, die Hauselfen, die Kobolde, all diese dummen Kreaturen nicht als unsere Sklaven? Warum beuten wir sie nicht aus, foltern sie, töten sie – nur so, weil es Spaß macht, sie schreien zu hören? Endlich kannst du dich auch einmal wichtig fühlen, mächtig ... es wird nie vorbei sein. Und ich habe noch viel zu tun. Ich gehe zurück."

Seine Mutter war aufgestanden und deutete auf die Tür, die zu dem unterirdischen Gang führte. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Geh, mein Sohn", schluchzte sie und nahm ihn fest in ihre Arme. „Es tut mir leid, dich nicht besser kennen gelernt zu haben, aber du ... du tust das Richtige ... jedenfalls hoffe ich das."

„Was ist mit meinem ... Körper?"

„Du bist tot, daran kann niemand mehr etwas ändern. Du brauchst deinen Körper nicht mehr, aber sie werden dich sehen, hören ... und dich hoffentlich verstehen. Geh!"

--

Der sprechende Hut hatte die Erstklässler den vier Häusern zugewiesen. Die gerade einmal elf Jahre alten Jungen und Mädchen waren mit Applaus an den jeweiligen Tischen begrüßt worden.

Er stand hinter einer Säule, bislang hatte ihn noch niemand gesehen. Aber er war zurückgekehrt – an den einzigen Ort, der jemals ein Zuhause für ihn gewesen war.

Die neue Schulleiterin, Professor MacGonagall, hatte sich erhoben, die Schüler begrüßt und die Lehrer vorgestellt.

„ ... ich freue mich, dass Professor Slughorn weiterhin bei uns bleiben und Zaubertränke unterrichten wird. Vielen Dank, Horace."

Verhaltener Applaus von Schülern und den anwesenden Lehrern folgte.

„Außerdem möchte ich ihnen ... wo ist er bloß? Er verspätet sich doch sonst nie!"

Er schwebte durch die Säule (ob er sich je daran gewöhnen würde, dass solide Gegenstände keine Barriere mehr für ihn waren?) und über die Köpfe der Schüler an den Lehrertisch. Er trug noch immer die alte, vertraute Kleidung, die aber jetzt bläulich-transparent schimmerte. Seine neue Vorgesetzte deutete auf seinen alten Platz.

„Ich möchte ihnen unseren neuen, alten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen: Professor Severus Snape. Willkommen zurück!" sagte sie mit warmer Stimme. „Wir könnten uns niemanden vorstellen, der geeigneter wäre, dieses Fach zu unterrichten."

Begeisterter Applaus folgte diesen Worten und er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Er hatte ihnen so viel zu sagen.


End file.
